When you've known them for so long.......
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: Ok , this is a little bit of my V-day fic, i think its pretty good, R&R. This is an Alternate Universe ok, so bear with me. Saria is a girl that is DD and met them all before they were chosen. This is pretty cool in my opinion....


Zelda Overload!! Aggh, cant get the forest sage out of my head!! So that's why the character's name is Saria OK?

****

I only own Yama plushies *sniff* its not the real thing……

I don't own Toei… Or Digimon… or Zelda… come to think of it… I own absolutely nothing of value… waaaahhhhh!!!!!

"Ok, now it's time to party." Taichi said as he smiled at everyone that came to the party and turned up the radio. It was the Soccer team party I was on the Odaiba Falcons soccer team.

"Jake!! Hey, did you get me a valentine yet?" I teased as I called to him and walked over.

"That's what I have to talk to you about, Saria." He told me as he dragged me away from everyone.

"What is it? Did you forget?" I asked him as I smiled even though I suspected the worst.

"Well, I cant see you anymore." He said as he looked away from me.

"You know, I need to talk to you too… outside." I said as I looked down at my full glass of red Kool-Aid.

"Make it quick, I've got to talk to Kemasumi about the game." He said as he followed me outside.

I dragged him into the grass and dumped the glass on his soccer uniform. "I didn't want to stain the carpet or driveway." I smiled at him as I walked back inside.

"Tai-sama, Jake finally told me 'he couldn't see me anymore' so I dumped Kool-Aid on him. Don't worry, it was on the grass." I smiled as I laughed.

"I cant believe you, beating up on poor witless Jake like that." Koushiro said as he sat down by us.

"This is an A-B conversation so C ya later." I told him as I looked back to Taichi.

"Fine." Koushiro said as he got back up.

"You shouldn't be that mean to him, sometimes he thinks he's smarter that the rest of us for some reason." Taichi said as he put his hand over mine.

"Why do all the boys I know want to be 'my friend' instead of liking me?… Is it cause I don't wear a dress? Is it cause I have red hair? God, what the hell is it!?" I said as I leaned over onto Taichi's shoulder.

"It's mostly cause we consider you as one of the 'guys' instead of one of the school whores." He said as he hugged me.

"I hate you Tai-sama, you're probably right." I said as I sat up.

"You don't have to wear a dress, just don't wear clothes that are too baggy and be nice to guys." Taichi said as I looked up.

"But they're never nice to me." I whined.

"Don't whine either. I hate it when girls whine, that's why I avoided Mimi whenever possible." Yamato told me as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Yamato's right *coughForOncecough* you shouldn't whine." Tai said as he grinned up at Yamato.

"Oh!!! Hi Yamato!!! I just came over to drop Daisuke off and I decided to take a look inside and wow, you were here so I blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!! blah, blah, blah!!!" Jun Motimiya said as she walked over to Matt. 

Matt looked down at us desperately and Taichi smiled. I decided to help him out of this jam cause he helped me with my musical theory class last week.

"Yama-sama, you're still going to take me out of town on Saturday right?" I interrupted as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't lie to ya sweetie." He smiled as he picked up the plan.

"You've gotta help me pack in a few hours so we should make a list of what we need for the weekend. After all, we cant be alone at your cousin's cabin without any food and stuff." I said as Jun edged away. As soon as we heard the door slam we burst out laughing.

"You did it!" Matt said as he hugged me and lifted me from the couch.

"No problem Yama-sama, you helped me with my music theory!" I smiled as I was whirled around.

"I am so happy you're my best friend!" Matt whispered to me as he smiled.

"What am I then?" Taichi asked as he looked up at Yamato.

"My boyfriend." Yamato whispered to Taichi as he put me back down.

"You know, you've actually put on muscle by playing soccer with us Yama. You can actually carry me over the threshold when we get married." I snickered as I leaned over on Taichi's shoulder. We both burst out laughing and Taichi hugged me.

"I was 10!!! You cant do this to me!!! Its not fair!!!" Yamato said as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down by me.

"I really, really like you Saria and I want to be with you forever and ever." I giggled as I remembered what he told me that Valentines Day. 

"Ok so you slugged me 5 minutes later after I put a frog in your backpack, you shouldn't have gotten so worked up over it." Yamato argued which made Taichi and I laugh even more.

"He told you that? Oh god that's funny, he told me he just said he liked you." Taichi laughed.

"Saria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Koushiro said seriously as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Sure Kou-chan, be there in a sec." I said as I got up and smiled as Jake finally walked back in. "Have fun." I smiled back at Taichi as Jake glared at him.

"Well, what's up Kou-chan?" I asked as I sat down by him outside.

"Well, I might as well be honest with you. I got invited to a party and I don't have a date so I was wondering if you'd go with me." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"That'd be great Kou-chan." I said as I smiled and hugged him. "Its nice to go out on Valentines Day with your friends." I said as he looked at me and smiled. 

"Thanks Sari-kun, I was beginning to think you didn't want to talk to me anymore." He smiled as he hugged me back. 

"Naw, I've known you too long to stop talking to you. Sorry about being rude back there, I just wanted to talk to Tai-sama alone for a bit." I said as Daisuke walked outside.

"Sari and Koushiro sittin in a tree.-

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I said before I kissed Koushiro on the cheek. I stuck my tongue out at him and dragged Koushiro inside.

"He acts like an infant, even Taichi had more self control than Daisuke does." Koushiro said as he laughed.

"You said a mouthful." I said as we sat down by Yamato and Taichi.

"May I dance with you?" Taichi asked as he stood up.

"You don't dance Taichi, what you bet Yama-sama?" I asked.

"He would dance with me on Valentines day if I knew how to dance well." Taichi smiled. 

"That's right, that's the special day you're gonna tell everyone." I said as I recalled what he had told me the day before. He smiled.

"Right, so will you dance with me while I'm still available?" he asked jokingly.

"Ok, I get the next dance!" Yamato said as he smiled.

"Then me!" Koushiro said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I want a dance." Takeru said as he looked down at us.

"You have Kari to dance with, or you could dance with Daiiisuuuuuukkkkeeeee!!!" I said in a sing-song voice as I smiled at him. 

"Don't be mean Sari-kun, he just hasn't told him yet. You should know how that goes." Yamato said with a smile.

"Yeah, in the 3rd grade I told Yama he was cute and he ran off saying that girls have cooties and he doesn't like girls. I shoulda believed you Yama-sama." I said with a smile.

"We like girls too, some of you are cute." Yamato said.

"Am I cute Yamato?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Um… you love me right Taichi?" Yamato asked

"Not enough to tell her 'No" Taichi joked.

We all laughed.

"When some jackass bully tells me I look ugly when I'm walking my friends brother home I tend to take offense when he's one grade older than I am and if he was my dog I'd make him shave his ass and walk backwards." I said as I laughed.

"That dude was butt ugly." Takeru said as he sat on my lap.

"I remember when Yama- sama found out he had a baby brother. He was jumping off the walls cause he was so happy." I said as I smiled and hugged Takeru.

"Its great that mom and dad got back together finally, right Yamato?" Takeru asked as he smiled.

"Yeah, they seem to have mended everything up." Yamato smiled as he leaned back on the couch.

"Now that I think of it, I've known you all so long its sorta scary if you think about it. I've known Yamato since he was 2 and my neighbor, Taichi since he was 2and got into a fight with Yama-sama, and Koushiro since he was 3 and Takeru and Hikari since they were born. Kou-chan introduced me to Jyou when his mom made Joyu look after Kou-chan , I met Mimi at the food court of the mall with Sora, who I met in 1st grade with Taichi and I met Daisuke when Takeru brought him to my apartment so they could borrow some rubber bands for a science project. Yolei and Cody moved into Takeru's apartment building and I met them while I walked him to school on favor to Yamato… and I met Kenji when he tried to beat me in Final Fantasy 7 at the gaming fair and I just discovered why boys don't like me…… Oh my god I'm so stupid, I cant believe it." I said as I stood up, almost throwing Takeru off my lap.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"Oh, I can't say. But it's incredibly stupid for guys not to like me over that. Oh well, it can be fixed. I'm gonna ask Mimi if she'll go shopping with me so she can help fix it. That's only if my mom says I can that is." I said as I smiled and grabbed my backpack.

"Um… ok, I'll call you later." Koushiro said as he waved to me.

"Later Sari-kun." Yamato and Taichi said at the same time.

"Later boys, you probably wont recognize me when I see you all at the next soccer game." I smiled as I closed the door.

I heard shouts of 'don't dye your hair!' as I walked down the driveway and down the street.

Email me!! [**Angelicmon@excite.com**][1]

Gimmie good review & enter the Yamashiro contest!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com



End file.
